Юка Сузуки
в " "}} |name=Юка Сузуки |kanji=ユウカ・スズキ |rōmaji=Yūka Suzuki |alias=Волна Юка (波動のユウカ Hadō no Yūka) , Обложка |race=Человек |gender=Мужской |age=25 (X791) , Обложка |height= |weight= |birthday=Год X766 |eyes=Тёмно-зеленый |hair=Синий |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation=Маг |previous occupation= |team=Команда Леона |previous team=Команда Чешуя Змеи Девы |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Гильдия Чешуя Змеи Девы |status=Активный |relatives=Родители (Мертвы) |magic=Волна |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 27 |anime debut=Эпизод 12 |game debut=Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Юка Сузуки – член гильдии Чешуя Змеи Девы, и один из союзников Леона Бастии. В гильдии он состоит в качестве анти-Мага, из за того что его Магия Волны может уравновесить Магию других. Внешность Юка – миниатюрный парень с голубыми торчащими волосами и широкими синими бровями. Он одет в странный зеленый фрак. Личность О личности и характере Юки практически ничего неизвестно, но, судя по его методу общения, он обычно серьезен, хотя может быть и веселым. Так же он очень уверен в своих силах, что было видно в его бою с Нацу История В детстве его семья подверглась нападению Делиоры. Он покинул гильдию вместе с Тоби и Шерри, чтобы работать на Леона и вместе с ним убить Делиору. Однако после битвы с Нацу и остальными они вернулись в гильдию. С того времени, он находился под опекой и зорким глазом Джуры. Арки Остров Галуна Юка вместе с Тоби и Шерри направляются в деревню демонов, чтобы уничтожить всех её жителей. С помощью Шерри они практически стирают её с лица земли, после чего на их пути встают: Нацу Драгнил, Люси Хартфилия и Хэппи. Шерри тут же улетает на Анжелике, за которую случайно цепляется и Люси. После этого Нацу Драгнил говорит Хэппи, что он позаботиться об "этих" (под словом этих он конечно же подразумевает Юку и Тоби), и бросается на них, атакуя Тоби. Юка немного шокирован столь внезапной атакой, а Нацу пользуясь моментом проводит ещё одну атаку, стреляя огнём в Юку. Но парень защищается с помощью своей магии, после чего говорит, что их не так-то просто победить, так как они бывшие волшебники гильдии Чешуи Змеи Девы. Но Нацу не слушает его и выпускает в него и Тоби огонь. Юка возмущён тем что Нацу не желает дослушать его историю до конца, но Нацу говорит что они - враги Хвоста Феи, а этого достаточно чтобы драться с ними. Тогда Юка говорит Тоби чтобы тот не вмешивался, он говорит что сам позаботиться о Драгниле. Юка выпускает в него свою энерго-волну, Нацу хочет её сломать но в последний момент решает увернуться, на что Юка говорит: "Так ты понял, что она "настоящая". Но Нацу не сдаётся и пытается контратаковать, используя Рёв Огненного Дракона, но Юка спокойно отбивает его, говоря что любая вибрация которую он создаёт уничтожает магия. Так же он говорит что в гильдии его профессия называлась "Анти-маг", потому что любая магия становиться бессильной против него. Тогда Нацу пытается атаковать его огненным кулаком, но Юка ставит щит и огонь развевается. Нацу говорит, что больше не будет использовать магию и что тогда проблем не будет, он пытается ударить кулаком и рука проходит сквозь его щит, но Нацу не ожидал, что ему будет дан отпор, но он пытается полностью прорваться через щит, его, магия Юки пытается расщепить его, Нацу используя магию как ускоритель его удара наносит мощный удар по Юке и сокрушает его. После того как Делиора был повержен, Юка, вместе с Командой Леона уходит. Х791 Великие Магические Игры Аватар Империя Арболес Магия и Способности Волна: Форма Магии которая дает Юка возможность рассеивать другую Магию, делая его "Анти - Магом" так же его Волна проявляется в виде массивных масс прозрачной энергии, которая сводит на нет любое заклинание, делая эту Магию чрезвычайно эффективной формой защиты против всех Волшебников, но и обладает замечательной разрушительной силой, когда она направлена на врагов, предоставляя Юки дополнительное преимущество в том что его противники не могут быть защищены от его магии. Как Маг Чешуи Змеи Девы он так же обладает способностью в мгновенье запечатать магию противника без необходимости непосредственно ударяя их, делая Волну очень универсальным набором навыков. *'Щит Волны': Юка создаёт перед собой энергетический щит, который блокирует магию противника, вне зависимости от её силы. Даже если противник не использует магию то барьер всё равно наносит ему урон, но он не является очень высоким. *'Пуля Волны': Юка собирает большие массы энергии в руках и выстреливает сразу двумя волнами в противника, волны создают взрыв, способный легко разрушить часть скалы. frame|right|Волновое Ускорение *'Волновое Ускорение': Концентрируя потоки энергии в руках, Юка может заставить энергию вращаться словно пропеллер, выставляя руки назад он не только лишает магии всех кто находиться позади но так же ускоряется сам. Появление в Других СМИ Видеоигры Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия 200px|thumb|Юка Сузуки с другими игровыми персонажами Юка появляется как игровой персонаж и доступен с самого начала игры. Он обладает следующими Заклинаниями в игре: *'Хадо Шо:' Стоимость 1 MP, Техника по умолчанию *'Ходо Джин:' Стоимость 2 MP, Юке необходимо достигнуть 28 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Хадо Чу:' Стоимость 3 MP, Юке необходимо достигнуть 35 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Хадо Сатсу:' Стоимость 4 MP, Юке необходимо достигнуть 42 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. Интересные Факты *В 355 главе манги было указанно что Юка любит брови и не любит солёное, так же он хочет как-нибудь проверить сколько же спичек уместиться на его бровях, если их (спички) поставить на брови. *В Томе 32, Хиро Машима дал характеристику всем участникам Великих Магических Игр X791 года. Однако, данные могут отличаться из-за того, что они были составлены с точки зрения Джейсона из журнала "Волшебник" во время Великих Магических Игр. Из-за этого, могут быть небольшие неточности. Характеристику Юки вы увидите здесь: Бонус: Путеводитель Великих Магических Игр Цитаты *(Нацу Драгнилу) "All the Mages out there are powerless in front of me!" Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Yuka Suzuki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Члены Чешуи Змеи Девы Категория:Требуется Помощь